Kissed a toad
by Disco Shop Girl
Summary: Blair kissed a toad last night and he didn't turn into a prince. That kiss with Dan Humphrey is going to change her life though. Set after 4x17 - Empire of the Son


Warning: Adult content

"I am sorry Mister Chuck but she no want to see you," Dorota put her foot down, now making it explicit.

With the Polish maid on the case there was no way he was gaining access to her room tonight.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her," he threatened, leaning dangerously forward.

Close enough for Dorota to smell the alcohol on his breath. Just in case she hadn't been able to tell from the way his eyes kept darting away furtively and the aggressive way he invaded her personal space.

"You have to leave sometime," he wickedly grinned.

She refused to budge.

"I call security unless you get back in elevator right now," she retaliated.

Chuck looked up the staircase, assessing his options. He was very very close to her.

"Tell her I'm waiting in the lobby," he conceded but just barely. "When she's ready for me."

"Go home, try again in morning," the maid emphasised to the troubled billionaire.

He backed into the walnut-panelled car, shaking his head. "Tell her," were his parting words. Then the doors closed behind him and he disappeared.

Dorota sighed and turned to climb the long elegant staircase. When she reached the top she knocked gently and then entered her charge's room.

"He gone, Miss Blair," she relayed the final outcome of her confrontation.

"Thank you Dorota," came the voice muffled by mounds of blankets.

The familiar dark head didn't appear though. Dorota twisted her hands nervously, trying to decide whether she should relay his final message.

The comforter flopped back suddenly with a snappy "Was there something else?"

"He say he wait for you. In lobby."

"Well he can wait all he wants," Blair loftily announced.

Her phone beeped on her dressing table and Dorota looked down.

"Is text from Mister Chuck," she needlessly informed.

"I don't need to read that, turn it off please. I'm going to sleep," she announced. She laid her head on her pillow and pulled the covers up very convincingly. Dorota did as she was told and turned the phone off, cutting off the sound of another incoming text arriving. But at the same time she crossed the room to Blair's bedside and laid the powered down device on the nightstand.

"In case you need," she justified. "Good night Miss Blair."

"Good night Dorota," Blair pretended to be completely unaffected.

Dorota left her room and waited outside the closed door for a minute. It wasn't long before she heard the tell tale song of Blair's phone powering back on.

* * *

When Dorota entered the elevator the next morning, she was on a mission to retrieve bagels for the bed-ridden twenty-year old who still hadn't confessed what her latest life-ending problem was.

Only to find a smarmy Chuck Bass seated in the ground floor foyer, as promised. He was quite comfortable, lolling in a club chair, a box of fresh bagels at his side.

"Going out so soon?" he looked very self-satisfied as he got to his feet.

Dorota scowled at him, and didn't get out of the lift. Instead she quickly hit the button for the Waldorf penthouse and returned to the top of the building. She didn't relish telling Blair it was either no breakfast or a visit from Chuck this morning.

"Where's my breakfast?" Blair asked crossly, watching her empty-handed maid enter her room.

"Mister Chuck still in lobby," she relayed. "Will come up here if I leave."

She didn't miss the way Blair's face briefly lit up, then quickly masked her pleasure at knowing the boy she loved was still lurking, waiting to talk to her. Instead she huffed dramatically and conceded "fine. Go order something in."

* * *

She met the dinging elevator, fully prepared to send him away again. This time he'd brought in proper ammunition.

"You truly evil," Dorota harshly eyed the devil himself.

"Look Ana, it's Mommy," he bounced the baby gently, ignoring the maid's comment.

"Give me baby," Dorota demanded.

"Let me see Blair," Chuck bargained unashamedly.

Dorota looked at her only child, then the man who so desperately loved the girl upstairs he'd go to any length for her. She held out her arms in defeat, coming to the same conclusion Chuck had. He grinned, and handed over the baby.

Then dashed up the stairs before Dorota could stop him. The scene that greeted him in Blair's room wasn't too big a surprise.

"Drapes drawn, face mask down. What _happened _to you the other night?"

Blair ripped off her facemask at the sound of his arrogant voice.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded angrily.

"Bartered Ana," he admitted without regret, strolling across the floor. "What's going on?"

The tone of his voice didn't so much ask as demand. He yanked back the covers of her bed, smirking at the skimpy piece of lacy fabric barely concealing her modesty.

"Excuse me," Blair pushed him harshly, trying to stop him getting so close.

It had no effect. Chuck kicked off his shoes and climbed under the blanket, determined to make some headway now that he'd got this far.

"It must be bad," he led her, staring up at her from the pillow as he got comfortable.

She looked tired and withdrawn.

There was silence and then all the harsh manipulation disappeared from his voice. "You don't usually set the dragon and pull up the draw bridge unless something's really wrong."

Blair tried to dodge. "You're the one who won't go away. What's wrong with _you_?"

He smiled shyly at her, dipped his head in an innocent way she wasn't expecting.

"I actually think I've worked through most of it while I was waiting for you to let me in."

The tips of his rough fingers came up to brush over her cheek as he said the honeyed words. She flinched initially but then didn't shy away, letting her eyelids close and savouring his touch.

"Blair," he said softly, imploringly.

She sighed and leaned into his caress.

"I kissed a toad the other night."

When an eyelid cracked open to reveal a dark eye, he looked confused not repulsed. He hadn't pulled away, that was the main thing.

"And he didn't turn into a prince."

The furtive way her eyes kept darting away made Chuck think he might like where this was going.

"Did you expect him to?"

She stared at him, Chuck, the man she'd been trying to sort her life out for. It didn't take much for him to catch on.

"No," she admitted.

His face lit up when he felt her palm come to rest against his chest beneath the covers.

"My prince has always been right in front of me, hasn't he?"

Her hand cupped his cheek and Chuck greedily leaned in, capturing her mouth as she offered it. While her tongue slipped into his mouth he felt her leg sliding over his. Their lips slanted across one another, their kiss fiery with reckless passion and roaming hands. He rolled onto his back and drew Blair's hot, practically-naked body over him.

* * *

Some _hours _later he was panting with exhaustion, trying to get his breath back, when her soft fingers captured his and slowly drew them above his head.

"Give me some time to recover at least," he grinned at her.

They were perfect together. He was reminded of that as she drew a long scarf from the floor then secured it to his wrist. And the bedside table.

Blair straddled him, reaching to the other side and securing his free hand on the other side. He liked being tied up as much as he liked restraining her. Taking the opportunity of her distraction he leant forward so her scant negligee hid nothing, providing him with a view straight down the lacy undergarment to her gloriously soft, free breasts and their rosy pink tips. He had enough freedom of movement to rise up, lucky enough to catch one of her gentle peaks in his luscious mouth.

"Mmmm," her fingers came up and rubbed through his hair approvingly, encouraging his lazy suckling. "Chuuck?"

She captured his head and lowered her mouth, fusing their lips together. They both moaned in approval, mouths meeting and twisting together. He futilely tugged at his bonds, meaning to slide his hands down her back and onto the sensitive tops of her thighs.

"That toad I kissed?" she murmured around his hot mouth.

"Mmm," Chuck muttered distractedly, barely hearing her.

She straddled him properly, pinned his hips to the bed with her knees either side. Cupped his chin in her hands so he couldn't get away. Then when she was finally sure there was absolutely no way he could escape, she revealed

"It was Dan Humphrey."

Chuck went still beneath her. She could actually feel his eyelids spring open.

"What?" he raged, pulling back from her hastily. A fraction of a second later he tried to buck her off, struggling to free his wrists.

"Dan Humphrey?" he repeated angrily.

Blair held his chin still, ducking her lips beneath to kiss his scruffy neck. He hadn't shaved in a few days but that didn't mean the delicious scent of him was any less potent. Or desirable. She delicately bit, trying to distract him.

"That disgusting – why would you let him touch you?"

"We're good friends and I thought there might be something more between us," she calmly explained. While kissing further down his neck, ending by nuzzling into the small patch of chest hair emerging from his undershirt. "I had to be sure."

"You _like _him?" Chuck seethed, clearly finding the idea abhorrent.

He tried to twist away from her.

"Let me go," he demanded, now struggling to be free of his bonds.

There wasn't a chance. Blair had tied him up for a reason.

"No," she refused, sliding her hands up under the hem of his shirt and lovingly feeling his bare sides. "I like him," she repeated. "But he confirmed what I already knew. That the only person I like kissing me is _you_."

She lifted her lips to up beneath his ear and pressed a butterfly kiss to the bare skin. His attempts to buck her off slowed.

"The only person I want _touching me _is you," she breathily confessed before capturing his earlobe between her teeth and biting gently.

"And that it's _you_ I want to spend my life with."

His head whipped to the side and captured her lips. Even without his hands to trap her she was unable to get away. They hungrily kissed, the hot sound of hungry lips meeting and parting rapidly filling the luscious room.

She pushed him down into the pillows with her firm hands on his broad shoulders. "Blair," he plaintively whimpered as she followed, fusing their pink mouths back together.

"Shhh," she hushed, scraping her fingertips over his cheeks. "Don't make me gag you too."

His nostrils flared and their eyes met wildly as Blair lifted herself over him and pressed a ripened, lacy breast to his parted lips. The plum coloured softness parted with a small breath and reached up to catch the softened tip. She watched him, watched how his eyes studied her hungrily and his teeth and mouth worked the stunning sensations into her plump nipple. She whimpered and pressed forward, entranced by the vision of him performing the pleasure that was making her clench at the top of her gently sloping thighs.

"Are you mad?" she pulled the pert swelling away, lifting the other to his mouth but hovering just out of reach.

Teasing him so he could give a single response. His mouth literally watered as he looked up at her, aching to caress her soft milky skin. Ready to burst from his skin as he strived to claim his woman.

He reached up again, meaning to swallow the delicious roundness with or without her consent. Blair reared back, taking the supple skin from him at the last second and denying him the pleasure.

Her fingers found his hair and gently stroked the back of his head.

"Are you mad?" she prompted. Only when he gave a response would he get a reward.

"Give it to me," he demanded, teeth playfully chomping at the air.

"Tell me," she pushed.

Chuck sighed in defeat.

"Take me inside you again and prove that I'm the only one you want," he looked up at her without a hint of teasing, the vulnerability strikingly clear in his eyes.

"So much," she clarified. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she shuddered as his breath fell on her lips. "I love you Chuck Bass."

He hadn't realised how prepared she was until he was at her soft ready entrance and she started taking him, swallowing up in her curvy female body. Her gorgeous hips were crying out to be caressed and he tugged yet again at his tight bonds.

"Blair," he panted harshly, fingernails scraping against her sheets.

Raina was fantastic in bed but even Raina couldn't do this. This thing he and Blair had learnt to do together.

"Love you," she whispered again, then kissed his lips softly. "We need to try this time for forever. I don't want to sleep with anyone else."

His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched, an untamed grunt slipping from his lips. "You know you have me," he confessed in a moment of untamed passion.

Their mouths joined together, hot and passionate. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her, long and hot, straining to be closer.

"Let me touch you," he pulled back, panting hard and heavy-lidded with those soft bedroom eyes Blair knew no one else had seen. The look that made him vulnerable.

She paused for a moment, reluctant, then reached out to work the knot free on one hand. Chuck smirked when one lovely soft breast came within reach and immediately captured it between his lips, running his tongue over the flushed tip. Blair gasped, mewled, and then immediately stopped working on untying her scarf so she could thread her fingers through his hair and hold him close.

Encouraging him to keep going.

His lips stopped suckling for a moment, to touch a kiss to the slope of her chest. "Untie me," he reminded in a whisper. The strength of his hips shifted and she mewled desperately, cowered by the internal join.

Their eyes lovingly stared at one another until he took her back into his mouth, latching on to the aroused pink tip. Blair extended one arm and teased the strands of her enforced bonds. The other arm she wrapped possessively around Chuck's head, forcing him to keep attending to her.

Amazingly, Chuck felt the scarf actually loosening and the moment it was possible he slipped his hand free and drew her close, curling his fingers around her shoulder and moving up to her mouth.

The words of devotion came thick and fast now as they caressed each other, moved anxiously together.

"Love you so much," she squeezed, pulling up and away from him.

"You look spectacular when you're with me," he countered, moving down to nuzzle at her neck and pressing up into her retreating body. "I can't stand it when we're apart."

She cupped his face, stroked his cheeks, tossed her head back and cried out as she rocked herself forward against the manhood she'd captured. Made it gently touch against her sweet spot so her head rushed with endorphins.

"Careful," he murmured, watching her between kisses, fascinated by her reactions. "The female body is susceptible to linking sex with love. In fact it may be the primary function of the clitoris. Letting me please you might be creating an irreversible bond."

"You don't believe that," Blair gasped, biting his earlobe teasingly.

He let her hips go free and she looked up in surprise, only to feel his palm lay flat against her belly and his thumb come to rest on her pleasure jewel.

"Why not?" he seriously asked. His thumb moved generously and she unstoppably mewled.

"After the hundreds of women you've bedded and managed to discard?" Blair tried to maintain her argument.

Her lips sunk into his neck though, resting then sucking and he knew she would come for him. Soon.

"I don't want you to go again," he justified and pressed his big cock up inside her. In case it was true and keeping her mounted on his cock for the next few hours would keep her in his arms for the rest of her life. He rubbed in a slow, smooth circle and there was a hint of a loving smile on his devious face that he couldn't suppress.

"I don't need sex to love you," she rebutted.

"Are you mine then?" he asked her again, wanting to hear the words she'd already said numerous times this evening.

"Always," her pledge was quick and the arms wrapping around his head were quicker. Their mouths hungrily pressed against one another and Blair's tongue sliding over his made him grunt this time. That and her pussy tightening beyond belief on his next upstroke.

"Untie me," he panted, begged. "I want you under me so badly Blair," his kisses rained down on her shoulders.

"Mmmm, no," she refused, massaging his head absently with strong fingers and tossing her head back so he could freely skim her neck as well. "I'm on top this time."

He growled a desperate "I'm going to punish you next." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Tongue you so hard you can't ever leave me again."

The deep brown of her eyes pulled back and quirked at him happily. "Is that a threat, honey?" she cooed mischievously. "They've really dropped off since we've been apart."

"In two hours you'll be begging me to take my dick out of you and I'm not going to oblige. I'm going to remind you of right now," his head whipped to the wall "ten thirty am."

His forearm drew her in flush to him again and even though he couldn't turn her under him, he did his best to move with her as she writhed all over his aching, desperate arousal. Rubbing up and down, squeezing and abusing him. Pressing her full beautiful tits into his chest and clutching at his back with her familiar elegant hands.

"Make me come," he finally caved in. "Pleeease."

"Good boy," Blair approved, smiling wickedly at her unintended triumph. "Does it feel good to surrender to me?" she pouted. "To be inside me and know how much I want you? To know you're the best I've ever had?"

While she spoke she was constricting her sex muscles and stealing the very breath from his throat. Depriving him of rational thought. He finally arched his back, grabbed her tight and stopped breathing. Then he came. Hard, and long, and he called out _her _name like he was a devoted servant and she his bountiful goddess.

Blair paused, looking into his clouded eyes as they silently worshipped her. Here he was, her prince. Very quietly she admitted in a soft whisper "You're my first and forever Chuck."

He buried his face in her neck, still trying to catch his breath but hearing those perfect words crystal clear. Silently he cherished her, the perfect happiness that she brought him.

"Your ring is in my safe, when you want it," he took her pronouncement to its very end conclusion.

She pulled back, and he caught the surprised tears with his thumb.

"I love you too," he confessed it. This time their kiss was halting, and chaste, a soft peck on the lips that lasted mere seconds. "You know where that is going to lead."

She nodded dumbly, having held her ring for a time. And the way he looked at her just before Christmas said engagement wasn't just an idea he'd flirted with to appease her. He wanted them married. It was how she could know that a ring of her own would one day press onto his elegant fingers and never come off.

"No more toads," he explicitly told her as he shifted.


End file.
